otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rage Against The Machine: Part II
'North Gate: The Northern Aegis ' ---- _.--X~~OO~~X--._ At one hundred feet in height, filling a _.-~ / \ II / \ ~-._ gap in the great Aegis wall that is three [].-~ \ / \||/ \ / ~-.[] times that height, the North Gate of the ||/ \ / || \ / \|| Empire of Fastheld - more commonly known as |X X || X X| "Northgate" - is an feat of engineering ||\ / \ || / \ /|| genius if ever there was one. || \ / \ /||\ / \ / || || \ / \ / || \ / \ / || It is composed mostly of thick redwood, || X X || X X || a treated enhancement of riveroak, that || / \ / \ || / \ / \ || has been reinforced with steel beams that || / \ / \||/ \ / \ || form a mostly diamond-shaped patter across ||/ \ / || \ / \|| both the front and back of the vast gates. |X X || X X| ||\ / \ || / \ /|| Spanning the "gap" in the Aegis created by || \ / \ /||\ / \ / || Prince Serath Kahar and the creature known || \ / \ / || \ / \ / || as Marrokamir, it is usually opened only a || X X || X X || fraction to allow access in and out of the || / \ / \ || / \ / \ || Empire; a process overseen by the Tribunal, || / \ / \||/ \ / \ || Watch, and the Office of Census and Excise. ||/ \ / /||\ \ / \|| |X X / II \ X X| The gap itself is three hundred feet high by two hundred feet wide. That the North Gate only spans a third of that means that two hundred foot of light and Wildlands sky can be seen from a certain distance back from the gate through a hole that is topped by three hundred foot of still-standing Aegis wall that has since been reinforced by steel supports to ensure that it does not collapse. ---- Kallyn is pacing as close to the Wildlands as the guards will allow without the proper paperwork. She is upset. Very upset. On-the-verge-of-tears upset. And she can't seem to stop moving or looking out of the gate. She paces and bounces and fidgets in every way, shape, and form and has her lower lip situated firmly between her teeth. In a juxtaposition to Kallyn, Karell Mikin could be described as the epitome of stoic coolness. He walks northwards from the city with a collected expression, ignoring those around him and heading towards the permit registration hut. "Light. Why haven't they come back yet?" Kallyn asks herself, voice denoting desperation and immense concern, and she is making no attempts to keep it private, "They should have been back by now, where are they? What if something happened, what if..." She puts that lip back between her teeth and bites it so hard it draws a small amount of blood. Steely grey eyes glaze over with tears, which spill one-by-one over onto her face and down her cheeks. Karell Mikin pauses, as Kallyn's emotions are not lost on his steely expression. He looks across to her, first with a slightly compassionate look before, nope, it drops away and anger fuels a firmer tone to his features. He holds his tongue for the moment, waiting and watching. After a few moments of her silent crying, the redhead sniffles and lets go of her lip, wringing her hands as she looks up at the darkened sky, "Please just give me some sort of sigh that they're okay..." The tears continue to stream steadily down her face as she strains her eyes to see into the darkness to the WIldlands. In his own manner, Karell manages to get past the memories of Kallyn's indiscretion after a moment more of her tears. His expression softens and he clears his throat, moving towards her. "How long do you intend to snivel, woman?" he asks, a little sharply. "Until I know everyone I've ever cared about is alright, my Lord," Kallyn responds, "They all left... They went out there to fight horrible shadowed creatures and they haven't come back... I can't even go out there to check on them..." Her voice cracks some and she wipes her face before randomly adding, "I'm sorry, Lord Mikin." Karell blinks back surprise, "/Everyone?/" he asks, "Are you not being a little melodramatic?" he's still a little stiff. "No, literally everyone," Kallyn replies, "Kael, Meian, Taran, Lady Celeste... I'm even worried about Count Varal, and we pretty much hate each other..." Karell's expression changes instantly to equal measures of worry, "Lady Celeste?" he presses, "Celeste is in danger?" Kallyn nods at this, "She was in the group who went out there the first time. Got herself hurt, but she was apparently well enough to join them this time around..." The redhead sighs, frustrated, "I hope they're all right... Kael was back by now last time, please, Light, let them be all right..." "Mecry..." Karell stutters meekly, paling where he stands, "Celeste you damnedable fool." he says to himself, "This is the reason you have been so cut off." he looks up at Kallyn and sighs, "Tell me what you know.." he asks lightly. "I'm sorry, I..." Kallyn sighs then and says, "All right, but swear to me on your honor that you will repeat this to no one. Not even those involved. I'm supposed to be discreet, but... Well, I don't see the harm as long as you keep your mouth firmly closed." They are standing very near the gate, Kallyn's been crying and both look worried. Malia makes her way towards the gate. Well not so much the gate, but a group of watchmen that stand in bored repose near the huge, plugged hole. Her attention glances over to the unlikely couple, giving them a polite nod. But from their expressions, she does not intrude but instead continues off to the group of men. "If it important to Celeste that it remain closed lipped, I would not speak a word." Karell says flatly, looking back to the city, "I will pay for a drink to calm your nerves, Mistress. You look shot, not unlike the eagre viper before... How long have you been waiting here." he'll lead her off, if she moves. "Slightly more than a full day," Kallyn replies, looking between Northreach and the Wildlands as if torn. After a long moment, she lets out a resigned sigh and moves to go with Karell, "Thank you. It will have to be brought outside, however. I'm still banned from the Tavern." She returns Malia's nod sadly as she starts towards the town. "You are banned from the tavern?" Karell asks incredulously before sighing, "Very well..." he says before his voice drops into a mutter, "A full day." "Ahh, Mistress Silvermoon," calls out a guard who moves to slide a hand about the woman's waist. A sway of her hips brings his arm curling about thin air. "Have you seen Lord Lomasa this evening," Malia offers with a bright smile even in the wake of the slight. "Has he returned?" Kallyn turns her head to call over her shoulder, "Mistress Malia, if you are referring to Duke Lomasa, no, he has not. Otherwise I haven't seen any Lomasas, although I have been somewhat distracted today." She then looks back to Karell, "With a temper like mine, do you honestly think you're the only person I've offended, my Lord? You've only seen a mild outburst... my hands /used/ to burst into blue flame when I was angered. The proprietor sees me as a threat to the building. Can't say I blame them." It might be noted that Karell steps promptly away from Kallyn at that point, though he continues to walk with her, "Ah, I shouldn't be so vain in that respect, then." he comments dryly, "But for my sake we'll brush over your problems for the moment, I'd much rather understand what is going on." Malia laughs lightly. "Now why in all of Fastheld would I need a Duke," she calls back. Dark eyes twinkling in mirth. "No, I was seeking another Lomasa, but I fear..." Her words are cut off as hands dart about her waist. Smile turning to a disparaging frown in a blink of an eye as she turns and scowls to th guard. "I believe we were discussing matters, master. Tomorrow," she states absently and slides from the guard's grasp. A quick glance back to Kallyn at some part of her words. "Sounds a bit of a problem." Oddly enough, Karell's stepping away makes the redhead chuckle, "I have since gotten the issue under control, or else when you had slapped me I would have, at the very least, removed all of the hair from your head. Much worse, more likely than not. I've been on the recieving end of that particular power. I couldn't move for a week, couldn't sit up for two... Took me a month to fully recover." She calls back to Malia, "Yes, well... problems always surround me." She does not stop walking, and it is not long before the pair is out of earshot. "Do not talk of your powers with such pride." Karell chides quickly and coldly, still moving on. 'Northreach: Medial District ' ---- Having grown in the shadow of the northern Aegis wall, the Seamel township of Northreach is somewhat of a dark horse; a dark horse in both a literal and metaphorical sense, no less. Much of the township is often set in perpetual shadow, cast by the six-hundred foot wall that looms above it, making it a somewhat cold and umbral township, though one that tends to import a lot of torches and lanterns. However, in the literal sense, Northreach is a township that developed entirely beyond the public eye. It grew as a township that drew little attention, funded by a mysterious benefactor of House Seamel, while the Empire left the construction of the North Gate to the Imperial Watch and their engineers. Thus the two grew in tandem, and the unveiling of Northreach as a township around that awesome gate was a surprise to all. As a location, Northreach drips Imperial architecture and style. Most of the buildings that form the moderate township are neatly arranged around main roads, with passages and alleys running between them, with no sense of crowding to be found. Townhouses of charcoal granite walls and timber support beams dominate the architectural design of the township, with larger estates providing the various services that all townships offer, as well as a few that remain unique to Northreach alone. The Wailing Wench Tavern, a large inn and publican building, stands in the very middle of what is known as the Medial District, acting as a central hub of activity. Directly next to the Tavern rests a two-story building belonging to the Steelwood Company, while the Swiftwolf Archery Tradehouse stands near to it as an equally large merchant townhouse, while smaller trade buildings flank them on all sides, attempting to profit from the trade they draw in. The North Gate looms in the north within the gap in the Aegis, while the southern gate that leads back onto Northreach Road is to the south. The Sinistral District, acting as the residence district, rests to the west, while the Dextral District, acting as the trade district, can be found to the east. You appear to be alone here. A Guardsman keeps watch here. A Crossbow Militia officer watches the area here. A Crossbow Militia officer watches the area here. A Crossbow Militia officer watches the area here. ---- "Not pride, my Lord. It is a cautionary tale. I, personally, am not capable of such devastation, nor do I wish to be," Kallyn says. Once she sees that they are more alone, she says, "Gargoyles, tentacles of shadow, talking plates, an altar that sucks the life out of mages and sunkissed... where should I start?" "Uh." Karell looks back to Kallyn with a slight wince, "Talking dinner plates?" "Not really dinner plates," Kallyn says, almost casually, "They are discs about... Three times the size of an imperial. They have the faces of old men reflected on them, and they mutter to themselves and talk of someone called 'Eliare'... And then apparently they give strange gifts and attack people..." "You're talking gibberish." Karell says, slightly annoyed, "What?" "Not gibberish at all, merely out of context and confusing," Kallyn replies, "A long while back, someone I know went into a cave in the wildlands. He came upon the talking plates as they muttered to themselves. They saw him, and started chanting the name, 'Eliare' repeatedly. They gave him a peculiar robe and circlet, and then ushered him to leave. When he went to, he was attacked. This is all I know of that particular event." The redhead sighs, "More recently, a person was kidnapped, and a small group went to find them. They cam across an altar, found the person lain across it with their life force being drained from them... They attempted to save this person and the gargoyles came to life, and they were chased by tentacles of shadow and blood as well as these beasts. They fled and managed to escape with their lives, and then a close friend of mine who was part of this group came here looking for help to take out the altar." "This led to the first expedition, in which they managed to kill one or two of the gargoyles and damage the altar. Lady Celeste was in this group, and was injured. I'm not sure about the conditions of the others involved. And then, the other day, the gargoyles returned. And so they have left again to try and put a stop to the beasts once and for all... Last time, Kael left in the late evening and was back by the following morning... This time, they left yesterday in the early evening and have yet to return..." "By the light." Karell says flatly, "I wish she had told me beforehand..." he brings his hand up and pinches the bridge of his nose as Kallyn explains before shaking his head, "What horrid shadow malformations..." something catches in his mind and he turns to look at her, "I will get that drink for you, Mistress.. What was it you prefer?" and so he does go at her prompt, moving into the tavern quickly and remaining there for a moment. When he returns he has a glass of wine and her chosen drink. "Apple ale, please," Kallyn replies, leaving the rest of whatever she wishes to say for when the nobleman returns. Karell stands in silence, draining his glass in one sip before looking back to Kallyn intently. His green eyes flare for more knowledge. Karell's not the only one, Kallyn draining her own glass in one go. Her approach is more masculine than a sip, however. More of a chug. "Thank you," she says to the Mikin, suppressing a belch, "My Lord, had Lady Celeste told you, what would you have done? Really? I don't mean to be rude, but... it's not hard to tell you're afraid of /me/... And her Ladyship is... well, once her mind is set on something there's not much to be done in convincing her otherwise." "Fear would not stop me from aiding Celeste." Karell says darkly, "And if you think it absolves you from all punishment I would suggest you rethink your ideas. Anger is also a powerful motivator." Opening the Tavern door wide and taking a step outside, Rayk Nillu almost stumbles into Kallyn and Karell but catches himself before sprawling either one out. "Evening, My lord, Mistress Lake." He intones softly with a nod. Chuckling and offering Rayk a bow, Kallyn says, "Evening, Lord Nillu. Do watch your step, I'd hate to see you get hurt." She then looks back to Karell and one can visibly tell that she is resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "You slapped me and I have yet to recieve any worse 'punishment' for that particular slight. I imagine fear is powerful enough in some cases." "My lord." Karell turns to nod to Rayk before turning again to Kallyn, "You still wear a confidence that suggests you think you were not out of line." Karell says with a chiding tone and a slight sneer, "The slap was intented to humble you, not give you free reign to challenge my honor more fully." Rayk Nillu steps to one side, eyebrow raised in curiousity. He stands just outside the Wailing Wench Tavern, having almost ran over Karell and Kallyn as they stand just outside the entrance to said Tavern, arguing about slapping, it seems. "Perhaps you shouldn't slap each other, then. That is quite a... womanly thing to do to another person. And I doubt either of you meet the feminity requirement for such actions." He throws in with a mischeivous grin. Malia bounds off from the direction of the massive gates. A flush to her tanned features and even the hint of a smile as she tucks away a few coins. Sable locks falling over dark eyes and nearly blinding the woman for a few paces. "Striking me only pisses me off. You would do well to remember that. Perhaps you should ask Lord Nillu here about how I acted when I was kicked in Hawk's Aerie? Or Count Varal, seeing as he's the one who kicked me. Or even Lady Celeste... who may be the only reason he didn't kill me," Kallyn is speaking quite casually. At Rayk's comment about her femininity, she laughs, "That is so true, my Lord." "You still have no clue of your place, do you?" Karell says coldly, forgetting all civility he might have had for the sobbing Kallyn, this one is much less bareable, "It is not endearing, I assure you. It -is- rather like the mentality I would expect of a small child, you might stop objectifying yourself so much. The thing is, Mistress, you can't objectify a backhand... You might act prissy for it, but that merely puts you in a worse position." Rayk Nillu shakes his head slowly, "Don't drag me into this disagreement, please, I don't have any bearing on this matter." He offers off-handedly with a slight bow. He takes a few steps back, but not completely out of earshot. Kallyn eyeballs Karell for a moment before saying, "I'm just going to ignore most of what you just said. /Some/ of us don't sit around and contemplate how we can sound smarter than we really are. As for knowing my place? I don't give a flying fuck about my place compared to the likes of /you/. I give respect to those who /earn/ it, not stuck-up, touchy cowards who think every little thing said to them is a slight because they're insecure about their social standing. As Duke Lomasa so eloquently put it, /take the stick out of your ass/." "Shut up, you malcontent idiot of a woman!" Karell shouts at Kallyn, "You don't realise you can't /choose/ whether you should show respect to me or not. I should not have to work for you to permit me basic etiquette. When you don't, as you have not, I am perfectly entitled to take action about it. You are in /Fastheld/, not the Wildlands. I am your superior whether you think it is fair or not. It is /law/. -Act- your place before you are struck down. /By the Light/, do you even -wonder- why you upset others?" "I upset them because they rely on an idea that is complete an utter horseshit," Kallyn replies, voice lowered to a sort of cold growl, "I /will not/ bow to the thought that just because you were born to a certain family, you're better than me. You're /not/, no matter what you think, how you were raised, or who raised you. And /in case you've forgotten/, the /first/ thing I said to you that day was an /apology/ for calling you out in the tavern, /for posing an apparent threat to my friend/! You responded like a pissy little /bastard/, so I dropped what marginal respect I may have given you as a courtesy and treated you the way you /deserve/." "An apology?" Karell asks, "You mean that backhanded snide comment at my uncertainty in the tavern? That was an /apology/?! Perhaps you should THINK about the things that you actually SAY. I'm so /very/ sorry for pushing you into losing total /control/ of your own discretion." he snarls, "You are pushing the wrong limits, you fool. If anything, I had hoped you might learn that the law is on my side whether you believe we are equals or not. It is not a fair world, Mistress, and you're making it a hell of a lot worse for yourself. You should consider it a boon that I am trying to educate you. Evidently, a harder task than /anything/." "Snide?! How was I being snide? I apologized and explained why I had acted how I had," Kallyn's irritation has been replaced by confusion, "Light, no wonder you acted like such an ass. This is what I mean when I say people like you think /everything/ is a slight." She throws her hands up, and sighs, frustrated, "/Really/. Had I wanted to insult you I'd have... well, I'd have been acting like I am /now/. Cursing and such. I am blatant about things like that, in case you haven't noticed." "It /was/ a slight in my view." Karell says flatly, "And even if it was not intended as such, you were prompted for an apology and merely gave lip back." he steps back, narrowing his eyes, "And instead of trying to /understand/ your response is still to blow heat at me. Perhaps this whole thing could have been avoided if you weren't so abrasive. You have embarrasing faults that will get your in trouble if you do not /mind/ them." "I'm an abrasive person. That's how I've always been, and I'm not changing because people like you can't handle it," Kallyn replies, "I apologized, you perceived a nonexistant slight and pointed out my flaw of being a total bitch, which I am. I got embarassed, agreed with you, and then you continued to act snobbish and demanded another apology. /Fuck/. /That/. Do you realize that /most/ people /don't/ react to me negatively? It's just the less-secure nobility and one freelander who couldn't mind her own business. Hell, I get along with /Duke Lomasa/ better than you, and everyone knows how touchy he can be about his title... Have you ever once thought that /you/ might be the one in the wrong?" "An agreement is not an apology." Karell says flatly, "Swallow your pride for once. You have offended me again, perhaps next time we meet it will be outside the Aegis and you will have the right to speak to me like that, but not here. Not, ever, here." he narrows his eyes and once again, simply swings a backhand out in another slap to her face. Kallyn doesn't stand for it this time. She bends back without moving her feet, so that hand swings past the front of her face, and then growls. "/What/ did I just finished telling you..? Attacking me /just pisses me off/." Indeed, her face is contorted into a grimace and she is taking deep breaths, hands flexing and crackling for a few moments before the sound dies, "I'm going to go before I decide to do something incredibly stupid." And with that, she backpedals from the nobleman and turns to head towards the east. Karell snarls across the moment of fear that erupts with the electrical sound. He watches her go with a constant drone of muttering under his breath, hand falling to his sword hilt. Kallyn takes off at a run, then, and it is not long before she disappears along the road to the east. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs